


Have to Wonder

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-29
Updated: 2002-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Whitney to get a snootful of flower power, rather than Lana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pretty much pure smut. This actually came to me in a dream. 

## Have to Wonder

by Minotaur

[]()

* * *

Title: Have to Wonder  
Author: Minotaur  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Whitney  
Spoilers: Nicodemus (kinda)  
Archive: First Down, Smallville Slash Archive Rating: NC-17  
Summary: What if it had been Whitney to get a snootful of flower power, rather than Lana? Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, stuff like this would really happen. 

No portion of this story may be archived, transmitted, stored or reproduced in any form whatsoever for which a fee is charged. 

Have to Wonder  
A Smallville Clark/Whitney PWP 

"What the _fuck_ is your problem with me, Whitney! You afraid I'll take Lana away from you?" 

"The problem, Kent, is that you've got DSL." 

Clark looked at him, confused. "You hate me.. because of my Internet connection?" 

Whitney's grin got wider, if possible, and more scary. "Not DSL, moron. DSL." The last word was spoken in a different voice, a deeper voice, almost a growl. "Dick Sucking Lips." Whitney's hand came up to cup his face, thumb resting on his lower lips. "And every time I see those lips..." Whitney continued. "I just have to wonder how they'd look wrapped around _my_ dick." 

Clark stared at him. Who was this, and what had they done with the real Whitney Fordman? 

"I wonder..", the thumb was moving now, stroking gently over his lips, tracing the outline of his mouth. "I wonder if you'd close your eyes..", the thumb was teasing his lips open, slipping between them. "When I fuck your face..." and the thumb was doing just that, moving into his mouth, over his tongue, sliding in and out in some obscene counterpoint to Whitney's words. "Or if you'd keep them open, and look up at me, telling me how much you like my cock." 

Clark had no idea what was going on, what he was supposed to do. He wondered if Whitney had some previously unguessed at super-power, the power to freeze him like stone so he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't make him stop. Whitney's other hand came up to stroke his throat, softly. 

"I wonder if you'd swallow when I blew my load in your mouth," Whitney was whispering now, his breath hot on Clark's neck. "Or if you'd want me to pull out and cream all over your pretty face." The hand on his neck slid down, across Clark's chest, over his stomach. 

"Then I look a little lower," Whitney said, as his hand came to rest on Clark's crotch. He squeezed gently, and Clark was suddenly aware of how hard he was, how achingly, searingly hard. "And I wonder if your cock is a big as the rest of you. If I could take it all up my ass in one thrust. Or if you'd have to push it into me slowly, a quarter-inch at a time, till your balls were banging up against my butt." 

Some super-power, that had to be it. Some super-power that made Clark's blood run hot and the palms of his hands sweat. 

Whitney was still talking, growling his words into Clark's skin. "And if you'd be able to hold it, if you'd cum," he was stroking Clark through his jeans now, squeezing and stroking and rubbing Clark's cock, tracing the head through two layers of cloth. "If you'd cum the moment you were all the way inside me, or if you'd have the stamina, the control to fuck me with long, slow thrusts the way I want it. To make it last all." Squeeze. "Night." Squeeze. "Long. If you're man enough to fuck me hard." 

Whitney's other hand, the one that had been playing with Clark's lips all the while, moved slowly down his back, coming to rest cupping Clark's ass. 

"And when you turn and walk away from me, I wonder how you'd look bent over the hood of my truck with your pants pulled down around your ankles. I wonder what your ass would taste like, when I shove my tongue into you. Wonder how long it would take me to make you whimper, make you writhe, make you beg me to fuck you." 

And Clark did. Whimper, that is. It came out of nowhere, just a tiny sound, need and frustration and lust and confusion all mixed up together. 

"And what sort of sounds you'd make when I did finally fuck you. If you'd just moan, or if you'd be a talker, begging me fuck you harder. I wonder if you'd it like long and slow," rubbing the palm of his hand in slow circles over Clark's ass. "Or if you'd like it hard," CRACK! Whitney's hand came down on his ass with a sharp, sudden smack, making Clark jump and gasp. "And fast. I wonder if I could make you cum, just by fucking you, or if I'd have to reach around and grab your dick, jacking you off while my cock slides in and out of you." 

Super-power, yeah, that's it. That's what's making Clark's heart pound, and his breath go ragged. 

"And sometimes, I wonder what your dick would taste like. If you're cut or not - if I'd have to peel the skin back, slowly, gently, to get my tongue on the head. If you'd like it when I sucked on your balls, or rubbed your cock over my face. If you'd lie back and let me do the work, or if you'd grab my hair and pull my mouth down onto your dick till my nose was in your pubes." 

"No, Kent. When it comes to you and me, Lana is the least of your worries." 

endit 


End file.
